A Mother's Lullaby
by champcuute
Summary: "You'll always be my baby, Inuyasha." Just a short story about a lullaby. Songfic.


Ok, I'm so, so, so, SOOO sorry. I promised that the next story I would post was going to be the Familiar of Zero one, but I was bored at an adult party where all the adults just talk, no music, no good food. Also I'm having a few doubts about putting up the first chapter then wanting to change something so I'm figuring the whole plot now, even some of the minor details. But I'm almost done; it'll be in a few weeks time. It'd be a few days, but my mom is making me clean my desk because we have some relatives coming over from Mexico to celebrate my confirmation or whatever -_- .

Anyway, I was just goofing off, looking through various videos on YouTube, when I came upon "Inuyasha's Lullaby". Even though the video isn't the most amazing, incredible thing ever, it had this really cute song and it kept tugging my mind. Then I remembered it was from one of my favorite movies when I was little, Dumbo! Anyway I bought the song and was listening to it as I was bored out of my freaking. mind. (I actually watched a my little pony episode with this kid ^_^') So I decided to write a little story about Inuyasha and his mom.

The song's name is Baby Mine by Alison Krauss. And you might want to hold off on starting to listen until the lyrics start.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

_"Inuyasha..."_

_"Yes, mother?"_

_A beautiful woman was sitting on a clearing with blooming flowers. Near there was a river that flowed calmly on and lazily reflected low rays of the evening sun. She had on a long silky robe, one that matched the soft pink of the aromatic plants. Within the crossed sleeves was a bundle of red. The little bundle was gripping on as she gently embraced the small child._

_"Inuyasha, what happened?" The soft soothing tone of the voice and her comforting warmth were slowly lolling the child to sleep. He still looked up though, tiny dog ears twitching in a relaxed fashion, and took in the loving eyes of his mother._

_"Momma, what's a hanyou?" He felt a strange, hurting emotion as he saw her soft, joyful eyes be filled with tears sparkling from a setting sun. Her expression stayed the same, her subtle smile unwavering, as the salty water flowed from her eyes unrestrained. This new feature did nothing to ruin her beauty, giving it a more depressing radiance. The silver-haired child just looked up innocently at his mother, not knowing she was sad, this being the first time seeing tears._

_"Momma, why is there water on your face?" It was a peaceful scene, of a mother and her child, in silence save for the wind ruffling the closing flowers and cool, dark water splashing in the river. The woman brought her eyelids down slightly over her tearful eyes as she gazed down to the two curious, golden ones of her child. She brought a pale hand up to silver hair of the small boy and slowly rubbed the sensitive ears that always brought a wide grin and a few musical giggles from the tiny body she called her baby. But this time the child was dozing and just snuggled closer to the only love he had ever gotten. The now tear-stained faced lady had closed eyes. She began humming slow notes, soon singing quietly to her dreaming child._

Baby mine, don't you cry

_The hand came down to slowly push bangs away from serene eyelashes as the child let out a little sigh._

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part, baby of mine

_Arms began to leisurely rock the light body as mother continued singing to her young boy._

Little one, when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear, baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the

Right to hold you

_The hold on the peaceful child tightened as his mother sang on._

From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be, baby of mine

_Tears came back now, to the painful eyes of the woman as she gazed down at her most priced treasure, thinking how she wouldn't be here long enough to protect him forever._

All of those people who scold you

What they'd give just for the

Right to hold you

From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be, baby of mine

Baby of mine

"_You'll always be my baby, Inuyasha."_

…

"-asha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha!"

"Wha? Huh?" The same little child had now grown up and was staring sleepily up at the girl who had woken him.

"Inuyasha, come on get up. We're leaving soon." They were on a field of long grass where the breeze kept the warm day cool. Their friends were farther on in a makeshift campground cleaning up.

"Awright, I'll be there in a second." The now grown half-demon just put his arm over his eyes. Kagome just smiled and walked back to help. Dog ears twitched attentively as the soft crunch of footsteps faded away. Gradually his arm fell back to show small droplets at the edge of his eyes.

"I guess now there's water on my face. Huh, momma?"

Was the ending alright? I don't know if it was alright, usually I really like my endings or really hate them but now I can't really choose. I feel I might have ended it too soon, but I thought it was pretty good ending.

I posted another Inuyasha story a few days ago and I can't tell you how surprised I am at how popular it is. I thought it'd be the opposite, since mine was just one out of like 90,000! But apparently not. I got like three emails a day informing me someone added the story to their favorites. I still get like one or two each day. I'm so glad people enjoyed it! But I guess that's what happens when you write longer stories ^-^


End file.
